regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hidden Enemy
The Hidden Enemy is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis Bullet Points Spider-Man and Superior Spider-Man set out to uncover the traitor among them, which turns out to be Michael Bingham/Blood Spider. Transcript *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': It just doesn't make sense. *'Hawkeye': Well, at least we're not the only ones having a bad day. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Guys, they had all our intel. *'Iron Fist': That would explain the ambush. How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach? *'Spider-Man': I don't think we did. *'Mordecai': You think someone-- infiltrated our defenses? *'Rigby': Possibly. It'd have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans. *'Spider-Man': But that's still wouldn't explain how they got our intel. *'Nova': No. You're right. They wouldn't act alone. They'd have someone working with them. *'Superior Spider-Man': A spy, sir? But who would want to betray the Web Warriors? *'Iron Man': Excellent question, Superior Spider-Man. Perhaps it's time we made a visit behind enemy lines. I think we'll find our answers there. *'Superior Spider-Man': We'll get right on it. *'Captain America': No, Bullet Points Spider-Man. I need you here to find the security breach. *'Superior Spider-Man': You can count on us, sir. *'Captain America': One more thing: this mission is extremely confidential. The spy could be anyone. Let no one know of our mission. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Understood, sir. *'Superior Spider-Man': Someone left this comlink on. Someone has been listening to everything we said. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Hey! Stop! *'Superior Spider-Man': Who's that? I'll follow him. You take the west corridor. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': I'm on it. He must have gone in the mess hall. *'Superior Spider-Man': We've got a big problem. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Yeah. The only people in here are members. One of us? Great, but which one? *'Superior Spider-Man': We'll have to wait for his next move. Keep this to ourselves. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Better contact the others. *'Superior Spider-Man': I'm on it. We can't reach other heroes. Whoever it is has blocked our communications. We're gonna have to find this guy ourselves. What are you doing? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': The guard got his messages out there somehow. We just got to find them. *'Superior Spider-Man': What do you think? He just sat down and wrote a note? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': You have to start somewhere. I found something. *'Superior Spider-Man': What is it? Is it the traitor? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Maybe. *'Superior Spider-Man': What is he looking for? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Wavelength interference, weak frequencies, spotty, irregular. See, how it shows up every few days then disappears? Day to day, you wouldn't notice it. *'Superior Spider-Man': What? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': It's the pattern. The band's only coming off one terminal in the whole base. Check it out. *'Superior Spider-Man': Hmm. Michael Bingham/Blood Spider's barracks. Only Slick's men would have access to that terminal. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Yeah. Michael Bingham/Blood Spider's not gonna like that. *'Superior Spider-Man': No, he's not. But if one of his men is giving away our intel, we have to find him and sort this out. *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': No way. My guys are the best. No way they're capable of something like this. *'Spider-Man 2099': Something like what? *'Blood Spider': You called them here? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Of course we did. We're getting to the bottom of this Now. *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': Look, let me have a few minutes with them first. It's gonna hit them hard. They trust each other, and if one of our own betrayed us I don't think that's necessary. *'Superior Spider-Man': Your men are tough, right? Take a seat, gentlemen. We have a turncoat in our midst, and we think it's one of you. *'Spider-Man Noir': I don't know, I was doing the things I always do after a mission. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Things like what? *'Spider-Man Noir': I'm sorry, sir. I'm just a little nervous. You're my C.O. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': The way I figure it, you tell the truth, you got nothing to be nervous about. *'Future Foundation Spider-Man': Spider-Man Noir is telling the truth. He cleans his weapon after every mission. First thing, every time. He's kind of obsessed that way. *'Superior Spider-Man': Is that right? You were cleaning your weapon? *'Spider-Man Noir': Yes, sir. *'Superior Spider-Man': Go on the computer while you were in here? *'Spider-Man Noir': No, sir. I didn't even power it up. *'Superior Spider-Man': You can check. Show me your weapon. Yep, freshly scrubbed. *'Spider-Man Noir': The rag's over there in the corner. *'Superior Spider-Man': Good man. You. You were cleaning your weapon too? *'Future Foundation Spider-Man': No, I was hungry. I went back to the mess. Right away? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Anyone with you? *'Stealth Big Time Spider-Man': Sonic Big Time Spider-Man, sir. *'Sonic Big Time Spider-Man': We got to the mess at the same time, got our grub, and sat together. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Anyone else in the mess able to confirm what you two are saying? *'Sonic Big Time Spider-Man': Lots of guys there. Ask any of them. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': We will. *'Blood Spider': Bullet Points Spider-Man, give me a moment with them. *'Electro-Proof Spider-Man': No, it's okay, Sarge. I got nothing to hide. I was in the infirmary. Got banged up pretty good by one of those clankers. A med droid was fixing me up. Doc's got all the records there if you want to check. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': So, Secret War Spider-Man, old boy, what's your alibi? *'Secret War Spider-Man': I was in the mess hall. *'Sonic Big Time Spider-Man': No, you weren't! I mean, you. *'Superior Spider-Man': If you know something, kid, you should speak up. *'Sonic Big Time Spider-Man': Secret War Spider-Man came in a lot later. After everyone else. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Where were you before you went to the mess, Secret War Spider-Man? *'Secret War Spider-Man': Nowhere. Walking around. *'Superior Spider-Man': Son, you know we'll need a better answer than that. *'Secret War Spider-Man': I was hiding at the south exit. I didn't want anyone to see me string these together. I just I just wanted something back. I guess I felt like they owed me. *'Electro-Proof Spider-Man': I always knew there was something deficient about you. *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': This isn't good, Secret War Spider-Man. Lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield. *'Secret War Spider-Man': I know. I put up with the attitude 'cause you have skill. *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': But if you could break these rules, your whole character's in question here. *'Secret War Spider-Man': Wait, no! Hang on. I'm no spy! *'Blood Spider': Secret War Spider-Man, we're all members. But how can we trust anything you say now? *'Secret War Spider-Man': No, sir, I'm telling you, I did not-- *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': It's okay. We'll get you a proper investigation. You don't have to say anything till the Jedi come back and talk to you. *'Secret War Spider-Man': Maybe you should talk, sir. Tell them where you went. I was at the south exit, remember? I saw you go in go in, sir. I saw you. *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': Secret War Spider-Man, I have been patient. *'Secret War Spider-Man': Everyone else turned right toward the barracks and the mess. You turned left, toward the command center. Where were you going, sir? *'Superior Spider-Man': Obviously, the kid feels cornered. Sergeant, what did you mean, "Till the other heroes come back"? How did you know the other heroes were gone? *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': I really wish you hadn't noticed that, sir. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': It's Michael Bingham/Blood Spider? Michael Bingham/Blood Spider's the traitor? *'Superior Spider-Man': I've got someone by the gunships. That's our Blood Spider. Now that he's exposed, he has to get out of this base. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': There's no escape now, you piece of rankweed! Move. Move! *'Superior Spider-Man': He took out our weapons depot. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': He knew where we'd look. He's not trying to escape. *'Superior Spider-Man': He knows all our moves before we even make them. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': How do we get this guy? *'Electro-Proof Spider-Man': Sir. Blood Spider ran into the command center. *'Superior Spider-Man': You guys stay here. Seal the perimeter. Pretend you're Blood Spider. What's in your head? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': My cover's blown, it's time to go, but I decide not to use a ship because it's too obvious. *'Superior Spider-Man': The lockdown. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': He wants to get around the lockdown. He's blinded us by taking out the power. He could disable the entire security system. *'Superior Spider-Man': Yeah. But he knows we'd expect him to do that. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Or does he? Yeah, I see what you're getting at. *'Superior Spider-Man': Go to the south exit. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': What are you gonna do? *'Superior Spider-Man': I'll stay here, get the power back up. That'll help. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Got it. *'Superior Spider-Man': Hey, there, Blood Spider Gun's empty. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': You know what's funny, traitor? We knew you'd never take a chance on the exits while they were blocked. *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': I'd stay here to open them myself first. Just like you. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Don't do a job till you've guaranteed the best odds, right? *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': You knew I was here. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Of course we knew. You think we wouldn't have a plan? *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': I'm not the traitor. You are! All of you just blindly following orders, for what? At least I got something out of all this suffering. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': I bet you sold out your members for some real shiny coin. Huh? *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': Yes, he offered me money. But he offered me something more important. Something you wouldn't understand. Freedom! *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': I think freedom's gonna have to wait, kid. *'Captain America': Blood Spider? It was you? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': He gave us a bit of a chase, sir. *'Iron Man': You couldn't be a greater disappointment. How could you do this to your members? *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': Only a hero would ask that. It's the Hero who keep my members enslaved. We do your bidding. We serve at your whim. I just wanted something more. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': And all you had to do to get it was put the rest of us all at risk. *'Michael Bingham/Blood Spider': I love my members. You're too blind to see it, but I was striking the blow for all Web-Warriors. *'Superior Spider-Man': If you loved your members, you wouldn't have put them at risk. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': You betrayed everyone of us. *'Supeior Spider-Man': Take him to lockup. *'Mordecai': Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depot? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Michael Bingham/Blood Spider pretty much scorched the whole thing. That seemed to be what he was going for all along. *'Superior Spider-Man': We managed to save the heavy cannons, though. *'Captain America': That's good, 'cause there are about? *'Iron Man': The fight goes on, gentlemen. *'of The Hidden Enemy' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited